Stayned Halls
by Celtspartan
Summary: What could have happened in the hallway? Stayne likes largeness, will he do anything about it? Stayne takes control and brings Alice through throes of pain and pleasure. Who will come out on top. Oneshot lemon Stayne/Alice. Read and review. one spl error


Alice gingerly gripped the bandersnatch eye as she stormed down the corridor. After her first parley with the drooling beast she knew it would work to satiate him. Such were her thoughts as she stepped down the halls of the Red Queen's castle. Suddenly she heard the rhythmic drum of a soldier's boots behind her, she recalled the sound from the streets of her hometown in England, where the soldiers often took leave. She had been accosted by more than one, but their advances never got past some drunken catcalls and at worst a half-hearted grope. Tonight she was in for much worse.

She hid the eye behind her back as she felt the man approach behind her. She was pinned to the smooth marble wall as her assailant turned to face her. One eye of piercing blue fire bore into her soul. Stayne. She recalled this selfsame gaze in the throne room. Her face froze into a mask of terror. She inhaled sharply as he parted his slim lips to speak.

" I like you Um." His breath smelled like cloves and red wine. "I like, largenesss." His eyes widened as he delivered this line, he drew himself closer. Alice stood memorized for an instant before she felt his pelvis connect with hers. Even through her many layers of curtain and his leather greaves, she felt a telltale bulge.

"Get away from me!" She cast off his arm, running down the corridor. She checked over her shoulder to make sure he did not give chase. As she turned to run the corner, Ilosovic Stayne drew his sword and threw it overhand down the hall. It flew like an arrow, embedding itself through the side of Alice's dress and into the wall. She was now in a full panic. She turned, frantically grasping at the hilt of the blade. Desperately trying to wrench it from the wooden beam it had sunk into. She was not fast enough. His body hit her with the force of a freight train, pinning her against the wall and trapping her entirely. She felt him pull the sword from the wall with one easy motion and throw it clattering to the floor.

"You shouldn't have runnn, Um…" he spoke now with a manic cackle in his voice. She could feel his lips brushing her ear. Shivers ran the course of her spine. " I could have made it easy." Oh no. "But you made me angry." Her mind raced. "Now you pay the price." She nearly fainted with fear. She felt him press himself against her back. He drew a knife from his belt and held it against her throat. The blade traced a path around her neck and down, the back of the dress, cleaving it in two from her neck to the floor. The garment fell to the floor. In their rush to clothe her, the Queen's attendants had neglected to make her any undergarments. She stood naked in the hallway, Stayne, holding her against the cold marble wall, knowing exactly what was to follow.

"Please don't."

"Beg." He whispered.

"What?" she cried

"BEG." His roar brought her more tears. She fell into hysterics. He took a pair of handcuffs from his belt and slung them over a torch bracket on the wall. The cuffs were obviously made for a normal sized person and the steel cut into her wrists, sending minute trails of blood down her pale arms. Stayne stepped back, removing his armor and cape, then his belt, shirt and finally his boots and trousers. Alice contorted herself to see what was happening and instantly wished she hadn't. She caught a glimpse of Stayne's cock. It was a stunning ten inches. The thought of having it inside her made her hurt already. The pain was not imaginary for long. Starbursts of light crossed her vision as he grasped her shoulders and forcibly entered her pussy in the same motion. She nearly blacked out from the pain. Her hair was nearly wrenched from her skull as he twisted her head and planted a heated kiss on her lips. His demanding tongue probed past her lips and down her throat as her other hand groped her pale breasts. He continually pumped her from behind. With every stroke her pain became pleasure. Her mind went blank and a sort of madness overtook her. She forced herself back into him whenever he pushed and soon they were moving in a rhythm. Stayne groaned into their kiss. He appreciated her response but he could not allow her to enjoy this…

He removed himself from her swollen cunt. She groaned and panted, a look of pleading in her eyes. Stayne smiled as her forced her face against the wall and positioned his dick at the entrance to her little pink asshole. Her eyes widened once again with fear. He ground his hips against her for a moment before forcing himself inside. She was so tight, he could force himself all the way in on the first try. He frowned and gripped her shoulders, sinking his full ten inches inside. Tears of pure pain ran down her face and breasts. This drove stayne into a frenzy. It was not long before he was ready to come. But he could not, her punishment was not over. He pulled out of her, eliciting a sigh from the girl.

He reached up and unhooked her cuffs from the bracket. Throwing her to the ground, he crawled on top of her and began kissing her breasts. Her toes curled and she sighed with abject lust. Pain and pleasure mixed in madness as her fingers dug deep grooves into the carpet. He kissed her chest, then her stomach, his long, dark hair trialing over her torso and obscuring his actions from view. She craned her neck to see what was going on, a sharp burst of pleasure told her exactly what he was doing. Stayne made long slow licks over her swollen pussy. Lashing his tongue across her lips and sinking it in between them. He twirled it around her clit as he forced three fingers into her hole. She screamed in ecstasy and arched her back as she came. He continued regardless, fingering and licking, his long tongue making slow circles.

She dug her fingers into his hair, forcing his face deeper into her throbbing heat. He came up for air and their eyes met. He leaned in an she tasted herself on his lips. It was her turn to take charge. She rose to a sitting position, a look of confusion crossing Stayne's face. Before he could utter a word, Alice forced him onto his back. She planted her own kiss on his thin lips and gripped his shaft. She slowly stroked him as they held their liplock. Stayne emitted a groan through the kiss. Alice smirked and lowered her mouth to the tip of his cock. She encircled the tip with her tongue before swallowing it whole. She nearly gagged but held on, she moved her mouth back up to a more comfortable height and began stroking him again with her hand. She swirled his dick around her mouth, moving her head up and down in sync with her hand. She could tell he would not last much longer.

"Not so fast knave." She rose and held her pussy directly above his throbbing member. "Beg" He did.

"I. Like. Largenesss."

She dropped herself onto his shaft, riding him like a stallion. Grinding her hips into his cock, she was in charge. She threw her head back as she bounced up and down on top of her assailant. He knew he had lost control of the encounter and he couldn't care less. Her breasts bounced and swayed with the rhythm of her bucking hips. she could feel a climax building in his groin, her own orgasm seconds away. Later she looked back and wondered how nobody heard their simultaneous screams. They came together, him shooting what seemed like gallons of thick cum into her cunt. Alice felt wave after wave of the climax washing over her. She fainted in that moment and dropped onto the knave's chest. Stayne stood up, carried her to her dress where it lay and wrapped her in it. He carried her to his room and lay her on his bed. She smiled as she slept and he couldn't help a grin of his own. He dressed himself in nightclothes and crawled in next to her. She snuggled up to him and whispered into his ear, " You're mad Stayne, and all the best people are."


End file.
